hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Nation of Celestial Space
How is America in love with Celestia? 14:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC)anonymous I have no idea why space has medals, why the hell she's got an American'' jacket, hey, since when was the entirety of outer space dubbed American!? Sounds suspiciously like mindless AmericaxOC shipping to me...oh yeah, wait, America stalks her, who would've guessed. The idea of 'founding' space sounds too far-fetched for me. It's like saying, hey, I see the sun, I call dibs. ' While I love the art to pieces, it just sounds like you picked an easy OC because you couldn't be bothered to find a non-canon country. 'Tsundere' is an incredibly lazy way of describing someone, and, heck, there are so many different types of tsundere that the follow up that she's quiet leaves everyone none the wiser. I'm pretty sure no one thinks space is a rumour, and Albert Einstein most certainly did not know everything about astronomy. '...she died along with her founder, but is somehow still alive'? You're the creator - be more specific. I'm generally not cool with the whole 2p stuff since I see it as a product of an uncreative fandom in a struggle to make characters more interesting, but, seriously, where's the explanation for all the gore? And, there it is, the 'yandere' term, which sounds increasingly like you're trying to romanticize something repulsive in order to make your OC sound 'moe'. And with this huge obssession with the Earth? If she's the representation of the universe, surely she's got other things to deal with, especially since, as you put it, the Earth isn't her business? This being said, I don't really know why she's in world meetings at all, and why the hell is Earth her sibling!? Since when was a planet on the same level as, you know, the rest of the universe? To be honest, it's your OC, so how the personality is shaped is up to your interpretation, but don't take a character you already had in your head and warp everything else to make it fit the picture. It's a little less severe in this case since, well, outer space isn't ''a nation, but there are too many people in the fandom who forget that they're making characters based on countries that are ''real, countries where ''real people ''live. I'm actually cool with whatever traits you put into your OC, but you've gotta have a logical, good reason for the traits being there. You've loaded it with stereotypes and information that have no explanation. If she's the universe, how is she a moon fragment? Why is she scared of numbers? How can SPACE be forgotten? Space didn't have radioactive bombs the last time I looked? Why couldn't she stop staring at the sun? How on Earth did England make any impact on her being blind? Hold up, why was she blind in the first place? Why does she like strawberry cake? Wait, why does she even have a food preference? Was there a rule that nations aren't allowed to fall in love? Then what's with this OCxEveryone shipping? Is there a valid reason for the shipping, or did you just gather up the characters you liked the most and pair them off with your OC? I have a feeling that you wanted her to be a pitiable, victimised character, but the only impression I'm getting is that she's a whiny, self-centered brat with a god-complex and possibly a multiple personality disorder. Also, the 'pitch black' quote sounds very similar to Lizzy's about Ciel's 'death' in Kuroshitsuji... ---- I'll give you the mangakas to the art then, yes? She would be an American micronation since she was founded in America, so that would make her (the nation) half American. America goes out and sees the stars with a telescope, every now and again so that would be kind of stalking her. (Tsk, tsk, the girl down here's idea). This was originally (all of this) my friend's idea (Useless-chan), so I actually just tried to throw the ideas she gave me to make things sense.To be honest, I really don't know why she's doing this by herself either. Also, I'm not saying she is a rumour, I'm just talking about the Nation not space itself, but then I am. I'm also saying she's smart as Albert with math, and she's the same by with astrononmy. I'll also be more specific now thank you. Useless-chan again, told to me to try and make her '2p' be like Flandre from Touhou. I decided to make earth her sibling because she doesn't claim earth; and again, she doesn't claim earth so it wouldn't actually be her business. Useless-chan told me to make her seem quiet in the meetings, I was like you, but I just wrote that in there anyway. She is kind of a nation after all, but then she's a defunct nation. I'll have a talk with Useless-chan if you want, now that you mentioned all of this. There was a nation that claimed space long ago, too. She's scared of numbers because, well... I don't really know, again Useless-chan just thrown that at me. The moon's fragment, she thrown that at me as well... And not space itself is forgotten, the nation of Space is forgotten. Useless-chan wrote all the lyrics, she couldn't stop staring at the sun because it's her. (I'll continue this at the end and that also made her blind), Useless-chan also told me to put that in, she likes strawberry cake because we both didn't know what she would crave and I seriously don't know why she has a food preference. Nations aren't suppose to fall in love with humans, but they could fall inlove with eachother I suppose, I don't know about Celestia because Useless-chan keeps throwing shit at me when she could be possibly answering this all. The last one you guessed right, I chose America because I suppose that would be nice and then again Useless-chan just gathered up character's she liked most. She's actually suppose to be a whiny, self-centered brat with a god-complex to me, but not with a multiple personality disorder, in my opinion. And for the last, Useless-chan just gave me that. I'm not blaming Useless-chan or Lulu for this all, I'm just answering these for her. MakeCandyNotWa (talk) 22:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC)MakeCandyNotWa I have edited and deleted all the flaws of Celestia. To be honest the person that wrote the paragraphs of critics actually did help. I thank you and I appreciate you. :U I give everyone permission to add Celestia onto their relationships for their own oc(s). MakeCandyNotWa (talk) 20:38, May 17, 2014 (UTC)MakeCandyNotWa